How to Choose: Heart or Reality
by HellomynameisWHATSITTOYA
Summary: What if Kagome went back to Kouga's Den after the fight with the Birds of Paradise. Will she do what she's supposed to or will she let her heart decide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so wish me luck**

**Me: no ownership (None, zip zich NADA)**

**Co written by:** **A Decent W****riter (she's actually a person on FF)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I'm tired of wasting my time rescuing you!"

"I see. Sango?"

"Huh? What is it," Asked Sango slightly scared of Kagome's upset stage.

"Can I borrow Kirara?" Asked Kagome as she started to walk from Inuyasha.

"Um, sure. What for?"

"She probably is going to go back home, like she always does after we fight," said Inuyasha as he turned away with a scowl.

That did it, as if Kagome wasn't mad enough she turned around to meet Inuyasha's back "I am going back," she yelled so loud the everyone, even Inuyasha flinched and took a step back. "Believe it or not Kouga, to some extent, protected me. You know what? Forget it, I'll walk back to the den."

"Like hell you are going back," Inuyasha yelled back. "He kidnapped you, brought you into battle with him, and lets not forget he declared you to be 'his woman'. You aren't going back, you are staying with us, and that is final!"

"One, who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?," said Kagome holding up a finger for emphasis " And two. Don't you think it is time we made some allies and less enemies? If you would stop fighting with your brother we might already have ONE ally."

"What about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? What are they?"

"First time we met Shippo and Miroku you tried to kill them. Sango was the one that tried to kill you, so we are lucky that they are even traveling with us."

"Fine go back to that mangy wolf, see if I care," huffed Inuyasha. Kagome turned and walked away.

"Well know that, that is over… I think I will go with Kagome incase she needs help healing Kouga's pack," Sango spoke up, "Miroku stay with Inuyasha and make sure Inuyasha and Shippo don't kill each other."

"Okay Sango, we will be in Edo waiting for word from you and Lady Kagome. Bey," waved Miroku. As soon as Sango was out of earshot he turned toward Inuyasha and -bang- he had hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"Ow-what was that for monk!"

"Honestly, how do you expect to collect all the jewel shards before Naraku if you keep driving away the only one of us that can senec them." said Miroku

Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and said, "Besides, Kagome is right. We need more allies. You may not like Kuoga, but he is a strong demon and we know that he might help us as long as Kagome is, somehow, connected to it."

"Keh, he is only strong because he has jewel shards in his legs," muttered Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo just rolled their eyes and started to walk down the mountain.

-Back with Kagome-

By the time Sango caught up to Kagome she was almost half way down the mountain "Kagome, what for me," she shouted to Kaome. Kagome stopped and turned around to wait for Sango, "Wow, you walk fast when you're mad," said Sango, almost sounding out of breath from running down the mountain.

"Well, Inuyasha really got me mad this time. I can't believe he would accuse me of such a thing."

"All canine demons are very protective. He is just worried about you, I mean he does care of you."

"Yah, because without me he couldn't find the jewel shards."

"No, he thinks of you higher than that and we all know it."

"I love Inuyasha, but he loves Kikyo, I'm just her reincarnation," said Kagome solemnly.

Sango was not about to push the subject further. The two friends walked in silence for awhile.

"Kagome," Sango finally killed the silence, "I know you don't like the subject right now, but what _did_ happen between you and Kouga?"

"Well, even though he did kidnap me he wasn't that bad. When his packmates wanted to eat me he stopped them, and when Shippo and I tried to run away he stopped them from killing me. Not to mention when I slapped him, he-"

"Wait you slapped him? Kagome, He could have killed you for that."

"I know, but he didn't. He wasn't even angry. I told him I was with Inuyasha and he just said he would kill him so there would be no problem, as if it was as easy as breathing. Then I was dragged back to the den."

"Wow, from what I heard from other Demon Slayers, wolf-demons are more rash than that."

"Like I said he isn't that bad."

"Kagome," Sango stepped in front her, "do you think that you may have some feelings for Kouga?"

"Sango! Don't tell me you believe Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed a deep red.

"No, but you do have to admit. going back to the demon that kidnapped you and even helping him is kinda weird."

Kagome gently push past Sango and continued to walk, "Look all I really what to do is blow off some steam."

"Then, why Kouga's den?"

Kagome paused, "I don't know," she admitted.

"Kagome!" Sango was surprised. She knew Kagome does crazy stuff, but she always had a reason.

"I just feel like I should go back. I have this weird feeling."

Sango shot Kagome a suspicious look, "Okay, we'll go, but under one condition."

"Name it."

"You watch what you say and do when we get there," Kagome opened her mouth, "He or his pack may take things the wrong way and twist the meaning and intention. As it is, just going back might give Kouga the wrong idea."

Kagome sighed, she know that Sango meant well, "Fine."


	2. Ch 2 Because I Know

**AN: so here is the next Ch. please review and enjoy**

* * *

"Kagome do you know where we are and where the wolf den is?" They had been walking for a while know.

"Yes and no, I know the general direction and I am thinking one of the other wolf demons will recognize my sent and lead us in the exact direction." The two continued to walk when they heard a rustle in the bushes. They got in their battle stances when Ginta popped out.

"Sister Kagome? Your back?" He asked a little confused.

"Of course, I can't leave a friend in need behind," answered Kagome with a small smile, as she relaxed.

"We all thought the half- demon would take you back. Kouga was going to send out a search party for you as soon as he healed."

"Is he in bad shape," asked Sango, making her presence known.

"He is in a lot of pain and can hardly move."

"Well, let's go. Sango and I came to help and we can't do that if we are here."

"Yes sister, follow me. Kouga will be pleased to know his mate is back at the den," he said happily.

"I never said I would be 'his woman'," objected Kagome, but Ginta just ignored it, kept smiling, and walked back to the den. The two humans behind him.

When they reached the den Ginta led Kagome and Sango through a maze of tunnels at the back of the main den. As they walked Kagome noticed that there were other small caves here and there. '_Those must be personal caves for the wolf-demons_,' thought Kagome. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Ginta's voice.

"Kouga's private den is at the end of this tunnel." He was pointing to a animal hide that hung over a cave opening.

"Okay, thanks Ginta," Said Kagome with a smile, as she started to walk to Kouga's den. She and Sango walked into a fairly large cave. It had a full length mirror leaned against a wall with a dresser next to it, and a large bed with a, clearly in pain, wolf in it. Hakkaku was cleaning Kouga's wounds when-

"Kagome? You're here," asked Kouga, just as Ginta had, "I was sure that dog shit was going to take as far away from here as he could."

"She and I came to help you and your wolves," said Sango in place of Kagome. Kouge winced in pain and that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Here I got some thing that will ease the pain," Kagome said as she put down her bag and began to dig through it.

"No, my comrades come first," said Kouga.

"Don't be stubborn. You need serious medical help. Besides, Sango or I can patch you up and the other will help your pack," Kagome said as she came to his side with some water and a pain killer. A quick look of discomfort fell upon Kouga's face by that statement, he much rather spend more time with intended even if he was injured, but was replaced by a small grateful smile. No one saw that, but Sango and knew exactly what it meant.

"I think you should tend to Kouga's arm and I will tend to his pack mates," Sango said as she walked out with Hakkaku.

"Oh, okay," said Kagome a little confused. She turned back to Kouga and gave him a soft smile, "Here don't bite it. just gulp it down with some water." She handed her water bottle to him to use."

"What is it," he asked out pure curiosity.

"It's a bunch of herbs squished together; it'll help."

"Thank you for helping," he said, as did as instructed.

"Its okay, It's the least I do. Considering Inuyasha tried to kill you when you were hurt at the mountain."

"How did you get the stupid mutt to let you come back?" In all honesty he couldn't care less how she got back to the den. He was happy to know the she was at _his_ side and not at Inuyasha's.

"Well, that's a long story," Kagome was still slightly mad and didn't what to explode on Kouga, like she did to Inuyasha. "This might hurt," she said as she began to clean his arm.

"It won't as long as you are here."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. She turned her head to look down at his arm and to avoid his eyes. '_How can he say things like that? In the short amount of time that he's' known me he has managed to kidnap me, make me help him, and, in front of everyone say he loves me._' She shook her head.

"You seem deep in thought," Kouga stated.

"I still don't understand," she was wrapping gauze around his arm, "how you can say such things."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me and I'm 'your woman'."

"Because I know," he smirked.

"Know-"

"Kagome, I really need your help. There are too many for me to get to," Sango said as she walked in.

"Okay I'll be out in a moment." She, quickly, tied the gosse to his arm and headed to the entrance of the cave. "I'll come back later to change the gosse," She was still blushing and did not want him to see.

'_Fine by me._' thought Kouga as she left, '_Maybe I won't have to kill the half-breed_,' Kouga smirked to himself, as schemes played though in his mind. Schemes of how to win Kagome and her heart.

-Back in the main den-

Kagome walked into the main den, her mind swelling with the days events, when a feminine voice intruded, " You okay, sister Kagome?"

"Oh no, Sango, not you too."

"Sango? Who is Sango?" Kagome turned around to see a demoness. She looked not much older than her mother, black, short, hair with a white strike on the side, and brown eyes, that were so dark that they looked black. She wore armor like the rest in the men in the cave.

"I'm sorry. I thought my friend and I were the only women in the main cave." she said with a nervous smile and scratching the back of her neck. '_Actually I thought we were the only ones here._'

"Well, usually women would not be in the main cave, I am the only one aloud, since I am the tribes healer. But now that the war is finally over, there is a lot of injured men, I needs others to help me."

"How many were hurt?"

"Many, but, if they made it back here, they will be fine. Now, we have a lot of work to do," she grabbed Kagomes wrist and dragged her to the injured.

"Wait, I don't know your name."

"My name is Hannah."


	3. Ch 3 Night with the Wolves

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next ch. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**P.S. I don't own Inuyasha_  
_**

* * *

Ch3

Hannah and Kagome ran around the den all day, tending to the injured, while Sango kept getting water and herbs. Kagome found out that not many men were lost, only injured, but due to the long period of fighting, the pack was still smaller than the demons would prefer. As the women worked, both Kagome and Sango found out that there were more wolf demoness', as well as young pups hidden in the side of the main den. The cubs weren't allowed in the den. Ever, that is unless they're in an extreme emergency.

All throughout the mountain, paths twisted around forming and endless maze through the heart of the colossal stone landmark. The den was of course, in the center of the main cave and the only way in and out was through the falls. It wasn't the prettiest sight. The floor littered with skulls of previous kills and cold jagged spikes of rock coming up from the floor and down from the ceiling. Smaller caves, personal caves, were dotted around the main gathering hall and paths lead into and around the den adding to the maze of networks connecting caves to tunnels. The cascading falls not only hid the entrance to the main Den but also to the women and pup's quarters. Right above the main entrance a league peeped out of the rocks and supported another, much smaller entrance to the den. Upon entering, one would find themselves climbing down a long staircase of stone into the twisting, winding tunnels in the mountain.

By the time Hannah and Kagome had tended to all the injured it was already night fall. "I'll lead you to your guests cave, Sango." said Hannah as she started to walk toward the stairs.

"Hannah! Could you show me to mine?" asked Kagome, "I'm going to go to change Kouga's bandages, then go the bed."

Hannah tilted her head, confusion plastered to her face, "If you know the way back to Kouga's den, then I don't need to have to lead you there."

Now it was Kagomes turn to be confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your Kouga's mate. That means that you will be staying in the same cave as him," Hannah said bluntly.

"What?!" Kagome turned around and made her way to Kogas den, leaving Sango and Hannah in the dust. When she had made it back to Kouga's den opening, she could feel the heat of, both, anger and embarrassment rise to her cheeks. She took a deep breath and moved the hide aside. Kouga appeared to be asleep. Somehow he had managed to take his chest plate off. "Just my luck," she muttered to herself, "He's asleep." She shook her head and walked in side. '_I might as well change his bandages then see if I can bunk with Sango._' she thought with a little hope. She got the supplies she needed, again. When she turned around she had locked eyes when the sky blue eyes of Kouga.

"Hey," he said in a slightly groggy voice, "How long was I out?"

"I don't know. I just came in to change your bandages," she said, looking at the ground and walking toward him.

He smirked, "Thank you, love, I really am grateful." While she was tending to his comrades, he had made a plan. A plan that he _knew_ Inuyasha could not figure out, until too late. All he had to do was to lower her defense and buy some time with her.

"Kouga, I'm not your woman," she said finally facing him, a blush was slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

"Not yet." he said, mater-factly, watching her face turn redder by the minute. He was loved it when she blushed. Let him know that she heard him. Kagome, feeling the blush, looked back down and began to unwind his bandages. He still had a deep gash that looked like it had just started to heal.

"I knew that the Bird of Paradise hurt you bad, but I was sure it would heal faster," she said with surprise.

"Yeah, they're not as dumb as they look and have a nasty bite," Kouga leaned in a little. "Just like a certain someone I know"

"Mean" Kagome pouted

"Hay! Think of it as an advantage. You certainly fooled me," he gently placed her hand on hers. "I mean, Beautiful and smart!"

"You want eloquent vocabulary?" Kagome snapped "How about vile, nasty, churlish and butt?"

"Are you describing the Birds of Paradise or the mutt?" Kouga smirked.

"Whatever! Just hold out your arm, you'll reopen it." She said, desperately trying to change the subject. This, of course, only made Kouga's ego swell, but he said nothing and did as he was told, for now. She softly rubbed some of her modern medicine on his arm. "How long do you think it will take to heal?" she asked

"Umm… about one to two months."

"One to two months?" She echoed.

'_That's so long_' she thought '_That is perfect_' he thought. When she finished wrapping his arm she stood and was about to walk out of the den.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked, knowing full well what she was trying to doing.

"Well, yah, that is why I'm going to find Sango." She said, "I was going to share a cave with her."

Kouga didn't buy it for a second, but hey he could use some fun and while he's at it he could get to know more about the girl that stole his heart. "The night is still young, please stay for a while."

"Unless you just want to stare at me, there isn't any thing for me to do here."

"Is that at an option?" he asked with a sly grin. She glared at him, "I was just joking! Jeez doesn't mutt-face ever joke around with you?"

Kagome thought for a minute, "Oh, not really. He really just wants to get the jewel shards." she slowly, unconscionably, began to come back to Kouga's bed side.

"Tell me, how someone like you ended up with an ass like him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He isn't as bad as you think; and it's a long story."

"I'm listening." He answered with a smirk, as he watch his plan starting to work.

Kagome sat on the side of the bed, "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"You're an interesting girl."

Her body betrayed her as her face turned red. She got up turned to leave but he grabbed her hand

"Stay, please" he said with a pleading look.

Kagome sighed and went to sit back down next to kouga.

"So tell me, how did you get stuck with Puppy?"

"Well," she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "I'm, kinda, the one who broke the jewel, in the first place."

Kouga listened intently as she rambled on about how she met her companions (what led to talking about Kikyo), why she was collecting the jewel shards, and, of course, he talked a little about his tribe. They talked and somehow Kagome ended up laying down on the bed. She yawned and listed to Kouga's voice blur together as she fell asleep.

Kouga smiled, victoriously, to himself. He softly scooted closer to her, '_Night, Kagome,_' he ever so slightly leaned in and brushed his lips to her forehead, '_I love you.' _


	4. Meet The Wolves

**Hey Guys! Sooooo... sorry for being mean and not posting sooner, but I am hoping to be able to post one chapter a month, so ****please forgive me for being a butt.**

**Me: No ownership of Inuyasha**

**Co written by: A Decent Writer**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

Kagome woke up, feeling very warm. Something felt soft on her legs and then there was an unusual pressure around her waist, but she paid no mind to it. Not wanting to get up just yet, she snuggled closer to the source of her warmth. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself face to face with a sleeping Kouga. There was a fur blanket over her and Kouga's arm was around her waist

At first she panicked, but the more she tried to wiggle her way out of Kouga's grasp the tighter his grip became. The tighter it became the more she realized how comfortable it was. She felt...safe? She found a weird sense of comfort, in his arms and almost drifted off to sleep again.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought that you were quite comfortable."

Kagome blushed, as she looked up to see a smirking Kouga.

"Can we get up now? I-I need to change your bandages," She said trying to hide her blush.

Kouga reluctantly sat up, releasing Kagome. As she began the routine of changing Kouga's bandages, she saw that the wound was still bad, but healing.

"I assume that you'll be staying till my arm is healed," spoke up Kouga, according to what Kagome said last night, she still had to collect more shards and that meant she was going to have to go back to Inuyasha. The thought made him want to growl, he would do all that he could to change her mind.

"Yah, I guess so," she said and when she saw his face, she knew that didn't sit well with him, "Sorry, looks like you'll be stuck with me," giving him a smile in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"You know you can stay here, why don't you?" He said, still a little irritated by the fact _his_ intended was leaving for another. '_I can protect you and I will love you for you. Unlike that worthless half breed._' he clenched his teeth.

"Kouga, you know why." She sighed, "How does it feel? Your arm, I mean."

Kouge flexed it, "The pain is less sharp."

"That's good," happy that he was healing, "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Kagome watch him struggle to stand. When she saw his legs about to give way she, quickly, swooped under his left arm and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smirked, "On second thought, maybe not as well as I thought," he looked down at her, "hopefully I can walk by tonight."

"If that is your wish, then you should rest. Meanwhile I need to talk to Sango about how long I'll be here."

"Hai," he said as as he laid down. He watched her leave.

As Kagome came to the top of the staircase she saw Hannah talking to three other Demoness'.

"Sister Kagome," called out Hannah as she waved for Kagome to come over to them, "I want you to meet some people." Kagome, nervously, made her way to the group of Demoness'.

"So this is the girl that took Kouga off the market," said a demoness. She was tall, with pale blue eyes, and red hair that went down to her back. "I'm Tsubaki," she gestured to the other Demoness', "and this is Ami and Hoshi."

The demoness, Ami, had golden eyes and light brown hair that was tied into a, low, ponytail. Hoshi had sea green eyes and had white hair, much like Sesshomaru and was just as refined. All three of them wore armor, like the men.

"It's nice to meet you, Sister," said Hoshi, "My mate told me what you and your friends did for us."

"Yah," interjected Ami, "You seem to be the the subject of most of the den's conversations."

"It's very nice to meet you, but please just call me Kagome," She said smiling brightly.

"Well, no matter. As our new sister," said Tsubaki, "I would like to welcome you to the Den." she said as she spread her arms out. Kagome got a quick overview of the women and children's den. There were Demoness' everywhere, doing a variety of activities, and '_pup's_' playing all about.

"Don't overwhelm the girl," scolded Hannah, "she is just a human after all."

"Hannah," Kagome finally found an opening to speak, "are there any more people we need to heal?"

"No," she said with a bright smile, "many of the men are either good to go or just need rest. In fact some are, already, out hunting for tonight's celebration."

"Celebration?"

"Yah," chirped in Ami, "we just won the war against the Birds of Paradise and that calls for a celebration!"

"Not to mention," Hoshi said with a slight smirk, "Kouga has finally found himself a mate."

That brought Kagome back to earth, "I never agreed to be his mate. He made that decision on his own."

The demoness looked at her in awe, "How could you not agree? I mean he is a good leader and not to mention very good looking." they said in unison.

Kagome blushed, "Like I said to Kouga, I already have a sweetheart."

"Oh, you mean the half-breed," asked Ami.

"Eh?" Kagome's blush kept getting deeper, "You- you- you know about him?"

"_Like we_ said, you seem to be the subject of most of the den's conversations," Hoshi said coolly.

"And men say we gossip," chuckled Hannah.

Kagome shook her head, "Then you already know that I can't be Kouga's mate either way."

Tsubaki pulled Kagome's hair away from her neck, "You don't have the mark of a mate," she sniffed the air near Kagome, "And I don't smell away traces of the dog on you."

Kagome stepped back, "Why does that matter?"

"There is nothing to prove that you were a claimed woman," Hannah said. "That is unless he laid claim like Kouga and has witnesses of his claim. Has he laid claim," she asked looking smug.

Kagome didn't know if her blush could get any deeper. "No, not really," she said as low as she could.

Tsubaki beamed, "Then you were free for Kouga to lay claim on,"

"But I don't love Kouga," Kagome argued.

They laughed, "Kouga will win you over. You'll see." spoke Hoshi.

"Let him try," Kagome said, with a slight smirk.

"Ha! You even sound like him!" laughed Ami.

"He always did love a good challenge." smiled Tsubaki

"Anyway," she said, trying to avoid any further discussion about her and Kouga, "Hannah, have you seen Sango?"

"The demon- slayer?"

"She is helping the others prepare for the celebration," Hoshi said with a slight smirk, "which we got to do with you." Hoshi and Ami grabbed her wrists and started to drag her, while Tsubaki pushed her back.

"Wait, what!" Kagome tried to stay planted in place, but failed. She looked over her shoulder at Hannah, hoping she would help her out. Hannah just waved to her and started to walk toward other demoness'. Kagome looked forward to see that she was being dragged into a cave. "Hey! Wait! What do you mean?"

"Oh relax." Tsubaki waved off, "We're just going to get you ready for tonight, is all."

"Yah, you're one of us now," smiled Ami. All three of them chuckled and pulled her through the hide door of the cave.


End file.
